Caged
by Sorrowfulchild
Summary: What if Naruto had left Konoha one night after a chance meeting with Haku and Zabuza? What if they raised him, and along the way he met different people and became stronger before being forced back into the village? Naruto is also strong and clever and a seven swordsmen in this story. Pairings are Kakanaru, and some sasunaru and sasusaku and slight zabuhaku.
1. Chapter 1

**What if Naruto had left Konoha one night after a chance meeting with Haku and Zabuza? What if they raised him, and along the way he met different people and became stronger before being forced back into the village? This is a story with a strong and clever Naruto, some team 7 dynamics, and no traitor Itachi and a slightly creepy obsessed Madara. Along with some seven swordsmen of the mist dynamics. As for Kurama, he is Naruto's closest friend and he and Naruto have become friends due to an ordeal that i'll explain later, as well his early relations with Yagura and Bee. Now as for pairings there will be some slow build Kakanaru and some slight sasunaru/ sasusaku**

 **Side Note: I don't own Naruto, though I wish I did…..**

* * *

For Naruto, there was no such thing as a peaceful night. Not only because he was a hyperactive

goofball, but because night was when he got to go to work to have some fun. Nightfall for him was exhilarating. Haku and Zabuza let him do as he pleased as long as he wore his mask and did his job quickly.

They let him have the night, like he let them have the daytime. Though the daytime was just so boring, he wasn't allowed be too talkative or too quiet, and he had to cover up his face in order for people not to know who he was. That didn't bother him too much though, he knew it was to keep himself safe. Haku had told him once that it was good that naruto had kept his face hidden. At first he didn't ask why, but when he finally did Haku had only smiled. Though when had asked Zabuza the man had only sneered at him, before looking over at Haku and saying if he couldn't figure it it wasn't his fault.

It didn't matter to him though, just being with those two was enough. They had rescued him, they had saved him from his own personal hell and loneliness. He would forever be grateful to them. He would never forget what they had done for him. The look in their eyes as they understood, he was a monster just like them. And just like them he had learned to hone it, and make that "title" become reality.

That village that had once outcasted him; called him names and treated him like trash. If only they could see him now, boy would they be frightened. Both he and Kurama had agreed that they wouldn't let themselves be used in such a way, and wouldn't let themselves be abused. They would take insults, as they were nothing more than childish words, but when it came to kicks and slaps there would be no holding back. They would feel the wrath of the nine-tails jinchuriki.

Though none of that mattered anymore, he was never going back to that village, back to that personal hell for him. At least where he was now was as close as happiness for him. He had people who cared for him. He had a job and home albeit a dangerous one with the swordsmen of the mist. That didn't stop him though, those people had accepted him, and made him feel welcome. He had family, with Kurama and Yagura and Isobu, and Bee and Gyuki! As well as with Haku and Zabuza, much to the older man's disdain.

With them he had almost felt whole, as if nothing else mattered most of the time. It almost made him forget his nightmares, and that...man. The one person who made him feel utter hatred. That man Madara Uchiha, that person was the only one who made him feel so weak and so angry. He was the only person that he and Kurama could agree that they both hated with all of their will. He would never forget that man whom he had met on that snowy night.

He was the one person that made Kurama nervous, because of the power of those eyes. He was also the one person that he had promised Kurama that he would help to get revenge on. For because that man had used him, he had gotten Kurama and the other's locked away.

He would never forget that fear that he and Kurama had felt. Would never forget that look the man had on his face as he put his arm through his chest. It was the first time his world was colored crimson, and while he had spilled blood before himself it was never like this. And it terrified him, so bad that when he looked at the man in shock he completely blanked out. It was the first time he'd ever lost control with Kurama since after their teaming up. They didn't even end of remembering what had happened. Only that when they woke up he was healing, and there was so much blood and destruction around them. It left an awful feeling in his stomach.

He would never remember how he lost control that night, and practically destroyed everything insight. He would never forget the look on Haku's face as he woke up from his trance, that frightened look. It was the first he'd ever seen on the beautiful man's face as well Zabuza's. They never told him what had happened, and had never spoke of said incident at all.

They had only fled as fast as possible into the woods and far from where he had let loose. He ended up sleeping a full two days after meeting with that man. And while though he and Kurama couldn't remember much, but they both new the reason why. And they would never speak of it to anyone. It had changed them both, and though it was obvious to those close to them no one had said anything.

He had found out later from Yagura that that man was from a group called the Akatsuki, one that he had recognized as the group Kisame Hoshigaki had fled too. They only knew that they were hunting tailed beasts for their own use and that there were possibly 9 members at the moment. And that each of these members specialized in something. This confused him though, if that person had wanted Kurama why he hadn't taken them when had had the chance. That man had the strength and those accursed eyes. The more he thought about it the more he understood. He was the warning, the catalyst and the start.

After they all had discussed it through, they had decided to split the swordsmen up and to start looking for the Akatsuki in groups 2-3. Yagura had deemed everyone to go after whatever members the encountered and to do whatever they pleased with them. But if they encountered Kisame, that they were to try to capture him immediately or at least to try to separate him and the Samehada. Hearing this alone was just such a bother, but he had understood why. Kisame had information, and he also had Samehada. A sword that was very dangerous to tailed beasts, because of its insatiable thirst for large amounts of chakra.

At the time of hearing this he was prepared, he was one of the seven swordsmen, and even though he wasn't born to the mist it made no difference to the rest of them. He had earned his sword just as the others had, and while though Zabuza his teacher wasn't popular with the group he was. He was the youngest, and had passed the mist test at 10 years old, and within record timing too. That alone had impressed the other swordsmen. They had accepted him and inreturn given Zabuza a chance again. Though none of this would make up for the loss he suffered later on.

It was funny, when you thought about it. He was a swordsmen had been one since he had started training with Zabuza five years ago. And since then he had gotten his twin swords Kiba. He was 14 now, it wasn't supposed to be an easy mission. But he never thought it would have gotten as bad as it had.

He should have known that when he had gotten assigned with Haku and Zabuza to Konoha that everything would go downhill. He could have never dreamed that the Anbu would know who he was and would come for him, even though they were far from Konoha's border. He had never dreamed of this happening, and the moment it did he knew something was up. They had been set up, or worse. They had been betrayed.

* * *

 **So my lovely readers what do you think should happen? Should he lose Zabuza and Haku both? Just one of them and have the other with him through rest of the story?** **Let me know! Also comments and feed back are appreciated!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: Hi my lovelies! Thanks so much for all the love I got from chapter 1! I don't think i've ever had so many favorites and followers on a story in such a short amount of time after just the first chapter! It was very surprising and also very much appreciated. I also have an announcement of sorts, i've decided to update this story on Mondays. If I can do more than one update a week then expect updates to maybe happen on Fridays too if not well at least Mondays will be done for sure. Anywho, I hope you enjoy this new chapter of Caged! I hopefully will keep to this updating schedule.**

 **Side Note: I don't own Naruto, but I really wish I did.**

 _Kakashi Pov-_

He couldn't believe the words he just heard out of the Sandaime's mouth. They had finally heard some sort of news on the whereabouts of Naruto. Naruto his Sensei's precious son who had disappeared from the village those 6 years ago at the tender age of nine. Hearing any news that concerned the blonde haired kid made his heart flutter with nervousness. Just knowing that they were close to knowing his exact location was enough, it gave him hope.

"Kakashi-kun? Did you hear me?" He heard the Sandaime speak to him stiffly.

"Sorry I was lost in thought. What did you say?" He asked softly.

"Naruto's currently somewhere out in the Land of Fire, the anonymous tip we got also told us that he's heading here for a short trip before heading back through the Land of Fire. We've also been warned that he's traveling with highly dangerous missing nins." The Sandaime says tightly, obviously bothered by this information.

He winced at the look on his Hokage's face, the older man was very worried and he couldn't blame him. For Naruto to be taken out of the village with no one knowing until the next day, would make anyone feel like a failure. When he'd first heard of the news the day they all found out it had come as a shock to most. Naruto was supposed have been watched, and for him to have disappeared from the sight of his anbu guards was a sign of that failure.

Though who's to say they could blame the child, it's not like he was treated very well anyway. It was all their fault, the village had driven that child to complete solitude because of what he was. To a lonely life, to which none of them could understand. To be judged the way that Naruto was, made the judgement that others laid on him look like a walk in the park. Just thinking about all this made him sigh. He looked at his hokage and to the anbu that were also in the room before he spoke.

"So what do we do? If he's traveling with people like that it's going to be a problem. Do we know who they are?" He asked as his gaze turned to look outside.

"Yes, our anonymous tipper gave us a photo. Take a look." At the tone of the older man's voice and the sound of papers shuffling he turned his to the noise. He felt his blood chill a bit at the photo before him.

He recognized the man in the photo first, Zabuza Momochi otherwise know as The Demon of the Hidden Mist. The next was someone he didn't recognize a woman, she didn't seem like she was dangerous but then again with women you could never be certain. The next was a person he knew well, he knew it was Naruto despite the coverings on the blonde boys face. He knew those blue eyes anywhere.

"Zabuza Momochi Huh? Haven't that face in a while, who is the woman with him?" He asked as he looked at the picture some more framing Naruto's face in his mind.

"It's unknown at the moment, all we know is what was given to us. Though it seems as though they were trying hard to conceal Naruto. They've covered his face, and he's wearing hidden mist attire." The older man spoke gruffly.

"How far along are they through the Land of Fire?" He asked finally looking back up towards his Hokage.

"They'll be here in a day. We received the information yesterday. I'm setting up a team to retrieve him as swiftly and as fast as possible." The Sandaime said curtly.

At those words he looked at the old man, he wanted to be apart of this team. He had to, he had failed his sensei's last wishes, had failed Naruto already once before. He wouldn't do so before, he would find that boy and protect him with his life after they got him away from those people.

"I want in. Let me be apart of this team. Let me be an anbu once more just for this." he pleaded the older man.

"Kakashi-kun, I called you here not to inform you just about the new leads. I called you here because I needed you to be aware of the plan we will be making. Naruto is to be found as soon as possible. We've kept his disappearance on the down-low for a long time so as not to let other villages think they have the upper hand. But that boy has been gone long enough, who knows what has happened in the time of his kidnapping. We need to make sure he is safe, and that no one has tried to open the Kyuubi seal or tried to use it. This is top priority for the village right now." The old man spoke tiredly.

"I understand. Now how do we go about this, these people are obviously they dangerous. Though it appears from the photo that Naruto is well, or at least from what isn't covered up he looks to be well. I know that Zabuza is dangerous, but if we aren't sure about the woman what do we do? Kill them both and retrieve Naruto. Or should we just capture Naruto and those two for questioning?" He spoke swiftly going over the multitude of ideas and plans.

"I've thought about that as well, we don't know how much they know. And we aren't sure about that woman as well. But it looks as those the two might be close. She doesn't appear to be distraught or under any genjutsu, we aren't sure about Naruto though he could be for all we know. But Zabuza Momochi is a dangerous man, he has found himself a place in the bingo book which means that his is a high priority kill target. If that woman proves to be a problem then we will...dispose of her as well." The Sandaime's voice going soft at the mention of the woman in the photo.

"...Understood...And if they attempt to use Naruto or if...Naruto attempts to escape?" He asked his hesitance evident even to himself.

"...If Naruto attempts to attack or if he is forced by Zabuza or his accomplices in any way to attack you...then you are permitted to use forced against him. But only enough to force unconsciousness or to make them coincide. Zabuza and his accomplices lives are forfeit, but Naruto's is necessary for the balance of Konoha. That child can no longer be out of our sights, not with the information we've received about the Akatsuki. We do not know the true agenda of this group either. So it is all the more reason we retrieve Naruto as quickly as possibly." stated the Sandaime harshly.

"Understood." he said softly turning his back and heading for the door.

"Kakashi-kun, please be careful and good luck." the third whispered softly to him.

He stopped upon hearing those words. Had he known back then what those words and the actions of the team that was sent to Naruto and how they impacted the young boy he would have been more regretful, but he wouldn't because it was what happened that day that let his heart be put at ease. That day, no matter what had taken place was the day he finally felt at peace because it was the day he saw Naruto again.


End file.
